Part of Her
by PrinRue
Summary: Mabel's sweaters are a part of her; there's no doubt about that. But a mean comment by a mean girl has her questioning everything that makes her, well, Mabel. And it's up to Dipper to bring her back. H/C and fluff. Twin bonding!


**Finally, the inspiration for Gravity Falls returneth! And what else would it be than more twin bonding and hurt/comfort? This time, Mabel's on the chopping block (mwahahaha)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mabel's least favorite part of the school day fell between third and fourth period. Why? Because it was the only walk from class to class that the seventh grader didn't have her brother by her side. And without him, she didn't feel complete. At least it was only for one period…

Mabel shut her locker, readjusting her backpack straps on her shoulders before beginning the trek to class. Before she could get far, however, a hand grabbed her by the hair, nearly throwing her off her feet.

"Why, look who it is, girls," a condescending voice said behind her. "Been a while seen I've ran into _you." _

Mabel turned around, her heart frozen at the recognizable voice. The girl behind her was tall, much taller than Mabel or Dipper, with dark eyes and long cinnamon colored curls. Still, even with the knowledge of who this was, Mabel put on a signature friendly smile. "Oh, hi Jessica. Sorry, I can't really talk right now, I need to get to-"

"Oh, of course, I completely understand." Jessica said, her voice laced with false sincerity. "I just couldn't help but notice… your brother isn't around, is he?"

"Um, no, we don't have math together, since he's in advanced, so I'm on my own for a period."

Jessica snickered. "You know, for all his shortcomings, at least Dipstick has that one thing going for him."

Mabel narrowed her eyes at the nickname, but decided it wasn't worth getting in to. There was only four minutes between classes, after all. She turned back, resuming her walk.

"Oh, and besides that, of course, at least _he_ acts his age."

Mabel stopped. Deep down, she knew Jessica was just trying to provoke her. But, even though she knew that, she still turned back. "What… what do you mean?"

The bully smiled. "I mean, have you looked in the mirror lately? What kind of twelve year old would even _think _of wearing such ridiculous outfits? It's like you think you're six or something!" Jessica let out a nasty laugh. "Maybe people would actually take you seriously if you didn't present yourself as a little kid. Even your brother. Do you _really _think he actually _likes _those ugly sweaters? He probably just says so to protect your feelings, because he feels bad for you." She glanced Mabel up and down. "I know I do." Then, with one last smirk, she turned and bolted toward her next class, leaving a very, _very _confused Mabel behind.

(|)

Dipper was concerned. Now, that was nothing new to him; he was almost always worried about _something_. But this was a different kind of feeling, one that only came around when the concern had to do with his sister. Normally, Mabel was near impossible to get to stop talking when they were on the bus ride home. But today, she was eerily silent, which to Dipper, was quite unnerving. And then, when they got to their stop, it got even weirder. Instead of getting off with him, Mabel simply bolted off the vehicle, running toward their house. Dipper could hardly keep up with her.

Yes, he was undoubtedly concerned.

"Wait! Mabel!" Dipper sprinted the last ten feet to the Pines' home, only to have the front door slam right as he got to it. The boy threw it open, only to see his sister nowhere in sight, but hear the receding sound of footsteps upstairs. Mabel really was never the best at being stealthy…

Dipper raced up the staircase, dropping his backpack at the base of them. When he got down the hall to his twin's room, he was met yet again with a closed door. But even with the door closed, he could still hear her.

Soft cries crept through the wall, as well as the sound of things being thrown to the floor. Whatever was being thrown didn't sound breakable, at least, but that did little to curb Dipper's worry. Urgently, he brought a fist to the door, calling his sister's name. "Mabel! It's Dipper! Please, let me in!"

"Go away, Dipper!" Mabel's distressed voice came from inside. "I don't want your fake support!"

"Fake supp- what?" Dipper stuttered. What was she talking about? He tried the door one more time, but Mabel clearly hadn't wanted him to come in. The boy tapped his foot, trying to think of a way around it. He ran off to the bathroom, taking one of his sister's bobby pins from the vanity. She'd shown him how to pick locks with one before, but he'd never actually done it himself. Luckily, he was a pretty quick learner, and soon, he'd managed to click the lock and open the door.

Mabel had obviously heard him, but she didn't turn from her spot on the bed, facing the wall. And strewn all over the floor were Mabel's one of a kind sweaters, including the one she had worn to school. Yep, Dipper was more concerned than he had been in a long time.

"M-Mabel?" He ventured.

"Go away, Dipper," the girl replied, still not moving. "I know you don't want to be here, so I don't want you here either."

"What? Why would you think I don't want to be here?"

"Because!" She turned toward him, her face furious despite the tears running down her cheeks. "I know you only spend time with me because you feel bad. I know you're just trying to save my feelings, and you'd rather be anywhere but near me. I know what you really think!"

"Mabel, get a hold of yourself! Why in the world would you say something like that?" Dipper made a move to reach for his twin, but she just pushed his hand away.

"Because it's true! And I was so… so _stupid _for never seeing it before. But what else would you expect from a girl who acts like she's five years old? I've just been… skipping through life thinking everyone loves me for me, but in reality, I was just being ignorant to the truth. No one likes me, and why should they?" She continued. "And those… _disgraces_ on the floor prove it!"

"_Mabel Pines!" _

Mabel jumped at the un-Dipper-like outburst, her eyes wide.

"Don't you ever, _ever, _say anything like that again!" Dipper sounded furious, his tone harsher than Mabel had ever heard it directed at her before. "What on earth made you believe that?"

Mabel looked away, which said everything she couldn't.

"Was it… Jessica again?" Dipper asked, and the girl nodded. "Mabel, you know she's always trying to get to you."

"I know, but… the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. And doesn't that just prove it more? That I… I believed her?"

Dipper's expression softened, and he gently sat next to his sister on her bed. "No, Mabel. It doesn't. You… you just have such a big heart, and you wear your emotions on your sleeve. But know this, because it is the absolute _truth," _Dipper put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "I would _never_ lie to you. So I'm not lying when I say that every moment I spend with you, everything we do together, every time I compliment you… I do it because you're _you, _my sister, and there's nothing I would do without you in my life. We're twins; you mean everything to me, and I love you because you're Mabel. You're unique, one of a kind, just like your sweaters. And speaking of…" Dipper reached down and picked up one of the discarded sweaters. He smoothed it out, revealing a knitted picture of a smiling sun wearing sunglasses. "I've always loved your sweaters. They're a part of you, as much as my lucky hat is part of me. And I never want you to lose this part of you." He handed her the soft wool item.

For a moment, Mabel ran her fingers over the hand-stitching, taking in everything her brother had said. Then, a grin, one so wide and braces filled and undeniably _Mabel _spread across her face. "So… does this mean what I think it means?" She said with a muachevious glance.

Dipper looked her over, figuring out what she was implying. "No. No, no, no. I said I don't want _you _to lose your sweaters. But me-"

"I can finally make you a sweater!" The girl squealed.

"No, I never said that-"

"Yes you did, it's happening!" Mabel poked her brother several times in the chest.

Dipper, (although still worried as to what his sister's imagination could come up with for him), felt happier than he had all day. _This _was the Mabel he loved. The Mabel who loved herself.

"Alright, I'm out of here!" Dipper teased, getting up and heading toward the door. Before he could make it though, Mabel's voice called out again.

"Dipper, wait!" He turned back to her. Her eyes were bright and shiny, and while her brows still had a tinge of sadness to them, her smile was genuine. "Thank you. For everything you said. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime, sis. That's what twins are for." Dipper smiled back.

And Mabel's sweaters never left her again.

* * *

**Aweee it's so sweet. Hope you all enjoyed the much needed Mystery Twin fluff! **

**Till next story!**


End file.
